


Lady Problems

by Itstwoamsomewhere890



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Basic things that happen on ones period, F/M, mentions of periods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itstwoamsomewhere890/pseuds/Itstwoamsomewhere890
Summary: Charlie's girlfriend, Annie, gets her period and Charlie helps her
Relationships: Charlie Davis/OC





	Lady Problems

Ch. 1  
Annie grabbed her stomach in pain and groaned as she was putting away files at the police station. This had been going on all morning. The cramps had been unbearable the majority of the day. Then again it was still day one.  
She woken up this morning in a small pool of blood on her white linin sheets and her stomach aching. By looking at the back of her night gown she knew what had happened, her period had started. Every women’s least favorite time of the month. (Well, she couldn’t speak for all women but come on…periods are awful.) Luckily Charlie wasn’t there. He grew up with all boys. He’d probably think that someone had broken into her flat in the middle of the night and stabbed her in the abdomen. Annie did what every other woman did at this time of the month. She got up, removed all the bed linins and her nightgown and soaked them all in cold water to remove the blood stains. After a hot shower, she put on a menstrual pad, which might as well be a chastise belt. One day they’re going to find out a way to make these more comfortable and discreet she grumbled to herself. Annie put on some loose fitting clothes to make sure no one would see her pad. She put on a yellow button up blouse with a dark floral circle skirt with yellow flowers on it and a brown pair of flats and a pearl necklace. After she brushed her hair, she decided to leave her hair down for the day. On her way out the door she grabbed her brown purse and the keys to her flat then headed for work. On her way down the stairs her stomach continued to ache. At one point she had to stop walking and lean against the wall, almost making her tumble down the stairs. She quickly caught herself, thankfully there was no harm done and continued to walk.  
Work hadn’t been much easier. They say exercising and moving around helps with the pain, but for Annie it didn’t seem to be working. She had looked to see if Charlie had come in for work yet, but no sign of him. She looked for him for about five minutes before giving up and going back to her duties. Annie felt as if she was going to cry as soon as she started working. Not just because of her monthly, but because she had remembered that the other night they had gotten into a fight. She couldn’t remember what the fight was about, but it was probably something stupid and she had probably started it. Now all the puzzle pieces are coming together of why she had been acting weird for the last few days. Annie took a few deep breaths to prevent her for tearing up more and went back to work.  
Bringing her out of her thoughts was a tap on the shoulder. She jumped and nearly dropped her files. Annie turned around, it was Charlie. They both just stood there for a moment, neither one willing to say anything. Finally, after a few seconds of standing in silence, Annie spoke up, “Hi” she whispered as she looked at the floor. Charlie nodded, “Hello” in a whisper as well. Annie took a deep breath, “Look, Charlie, about last night, I’m sorry if anything I said offended you. I wasn’t in the right state of mind.” “It’s alright” he replied, with no emotion in his voice, “You don’t happen to have the Smith file in there do you?” Annie stared at him stunned. No explanation? No begging for answers? No anger? Nothing? She was dumbfounded, but still answered, “Um, yeah” she dug through the files looking for the one that said Smith on the top of the file. “Here you go” she said with a small smile on her face as she handed the file out to him. Charlie gave her a smirk, “Thank you. I’ll see you after work.” Then he turned around and walked back to his desk. This left Annie dazed and confused about the state of their relationship.


End file.
